Kano/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Undisciplined and dangerous, Kano is a thug for hire. From weapons dealing to cold-blooded murder, his military training has made him the go-to man for the Black Dragon. But when an operation went to hell and his face horribly mutilated, Kano's crime spree was almost ended. Ever the survivor, he used his underworld connections to find a cyberneticist capable of repairing the damage. Kano was fitted with several high-tech enhancements, most notably his eye laser. With these new weapons, Kano's reign of terror has only just begun. " *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Kano is a member of the Black Dragon, a group of international arms dealers. Sonya, Jax and the Special Forces have been trying to shut them down for decades. Though he's from Earthrealm (Australia), Kano usually sides with his home realm's enemies. In the past he provided high tech weapons for Shao Kahn's Outworld armies, and later to Shinnok and Quan Chi of the Netherrealm. After Shinnok's defeat, Kano returned to Outworld, keeping a low profile but making a tidy profit running guns from Earth to fuel local Outworld skirmishes. When Mileena was removed as Outworld's emperor and retaliated with civil war, Kano seized the opportunity. He now serves Kotal Kahn as technical advisor and weapons supplier--while secretly aiding Mileena's rebels in the same capacity." *'Mortal Kombat 11:' "Arms dealer and leader of the Black Dragon. Kano prides himself as the ultimate deal- maker, with a black market network that spans the realms, but he is never satisfied. Even his loyal followers know he'd stab his mother in the back if the price was right." Storyline ''Mortal Kombat (2011) Kano enters the first ''Mortal Kombat tournament, and is first seen attending Shang Tsung's opening speech. Some time back in his earlier history he pretended to be a whistle blower on the operations of the arms dealing syndicate known as the Black Dragon to their adversaries in the Special Forces. As it turned out however, Kano was in fact their leader, whom had been stringing the aforementioned military law enforcement's top agents along before leading many of them into a deadly trap. But the deception cost him his right eye as a consequence, for a time he would go underground to mend his injuries. Meeting a mysterious Surgeon and garnering his bionic eye in the meantime, until being given sanction on the sorcerer's Island. Not longer after the tournament openings, he appears on a bridge high above the Pit and attacks Sonya, who is already in a weakened state from her fight with Johnny Cage. Kano approaches Johnny from behind and throws him from the bridge before moving in to kill Sonya. But before he can do so, Johnny leaps back onto the platform to face Kano, having narrowly avoided death by grabbing onto one of the edges jutting out from the bridge. Kano loses the fight, but makes his escape while Sonya thanks Johnny. As Sonya frees Jax from Goro's Lair, she attempts to call for an evacuation helicopter, but they are ambushed by Kano and Shang Tsung, who shoots the helicopter down. The criminal then challenges her to a fight, boasting that no one could save her this time. Sonya defeats Kano and attempts to arrest him, but Shang Tsung stops her and leaves with Kano. Prior to the start of the second tournament, Kano accompanies Shang Tsung to the Living Forest and attempts to sell him some Black Dragon weaponry. However, they are interrupted by Smoke, and Kano tells Shang Tsung that he will take care of him for "no charge". But despite his claims, both Kano and Shang Tsung are defeated by the Lin Kuei ninja. Later, Kano finds a severely burnt Kabal and takes him back to Outworld, supplying him with breathing equipment and using Shang Tsung's magic to heal him. As Kabal awakens in his new form, Kano explains attempts to sway him back to the Black Dragon, but is instead berated for selling the Outworld warriors their firepower. Blaming Kano for his damaged state, the two former allies engage one another in combat. Kabal gains the upper hand and forces Kano to get him out of the world. However, Kano tells him that Shao Kahn makes them the rules and Kabal forces him to bring him to Shao Kahn at knife point. When Kabal identifies Shao Kahn, Kano confirms it and they watch as he kills Shang Tsung with no problem. Seeing this, Kano states Kabal has no chance against the ruler of Outworld but is knocked unconscious by Kabal who declares he can take him. Regaining consciousness, Kano accompanies Goro and Kintaro to the Bell Tower and gleefully torments Earthrealm POWs while waiting for Cyber Sub-Zero. Unaware of Cyber Sub-Zero's reprogramming, Kano is frozen while the prisoners are freed. Kano eventually thaws and warns Noob Saibot of Sub-Zero's treachery. He is not seen or mentioned again after this. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Infiltrating a Red Dragon temple in China, Kano lies in wait as Sub-Zero slaughters the guards inside, allowing the Black Dragon to steal the object both seek: one of the Kamidogu daggers. When Sub-Zero notices that the dagger is missing, Kano attacks him with his eye beam, knocking off the Cyromancer's mask and carving a long scar over his eye. Sub-Zero warns him that the dagger is cursed, but Kano claims that Raiden lied to him and prepares to tell him the true secret of the Kamidogu. The Lin Kuei manages to escape Kano's hold, but is then stabbed in the shoulder with the dagger. As Sub-Zero kneels in pain, Kano reveals the Kamidogu's secret: those cut by their blades become possessed, and only death can release them. Sub-Zero, refusing to die again, freezes Kano's optic implant and tears it off. A wounded Kano curses in pain and declares that their fight isn't over. Meanwhile, Sub-Zero collects the dagger and flees. He is later seen guarding Cassie and Jacqui after kidnapping them, and uses his cybernetic eye beam to knock them both out when they attempt to escape. The Black Dragon threatens to cut their legs off if they try it again. Erron Black, who ordered the girl's kidnapping, belay's Kano's order on the grounds that they are worth more intact. Black also orders Kano to stop using his eye beam, fearing he will blast a hole through someone. Kano explains that the implant is new, and recalls his encounter with Sub-Zero. Black interrupts this story, sensing that someone has arrived. The two Black Dragon soldiers holding Cassie and Jacqui are then killed by Mavado and the Red Dragon. Kano demands to know what the Red Dragon is doing there, and Mavado retorts with his own order for the girls while claiming that he would send a message to Kotal Kahn with his blood. Amused, Kano exclaims that he could use a workout. After Mavado points out his superior numbers, Kano kills one of the Red Dragon soldiers with his eye beam, quipping "one down". This causes a large brawl to erupt between the Black Dragons and the Red Dragons, with Kano facing off against Mavado. Kano stabs Mavado with one of his knives, mocking Mavado's fallen comrade Hsu Hao while winding him with a kick to the stomach. He prepares to kill Mavado with his eye beam, but his optic implant is shot by one of the Red Dragon soldiers, damaging it. Tired of the fighting and accepting that his forces are outnumbered, Kano interrupts the fight between the escaped Jacqui Briggs and Erron Black, knocking the girl off Black with a single punch. Kano then asks where the Portal Stone is. Collecting the stone, Kano is ordered to grab the girls. Instead, he coldly tells his partner the reason he could never be a Black Dragon: he tries to save people instead of exploiting them. With that, he uses the Portal Stone to open a portal and escape, leaving Black and the girls at the mercy of Mavado and the Red Dragon. Kano returns some time later, bringing with him Jarek, Tasia, and Tremor to Z'unkahrah, having Tremor cause a small quake in Kotal Kahn's palace to announce their arrival, declaring themselves the cavalry to aid against the Shokan and Oni Warlords. Kano and the Black Dragon join with Kotal Kahn in confronting Kintaro's Shokan and Oni Warlord horde. When Kotal Kahn fails to convince Kintaro to face him in Mortal Kombat, Kotal Kahn calls out to Kano, who orders Tremor to incapacitate Kintaro's army with an earthquake. Kotal is impressed with Tremor's power, but asks him why he stopped. Kano explains that a quake is an imprecise weapon before pulling out a handheld device. Kano detonates the device, causing a massive nuclear scale blast that wipes out over half of Kintaro's army. When Kotal Kahn calls the explosion sorcery, Kano explains that it is science and asks what their next order is. Kotal orders Kano to finish off the Shokan if they refuse to surrender. After Kotal Kahn successfully parlays peace between his forces and the Shokan, Kano and his Black Dragon underlings meet with the emperor in his palace. Kano mockingly compliments Kotal's diplomacy, wondering how long the peace with the Shokan will last. Kano asks for his payment in gold, but Kotal Kahn refuses, saying that he already owes a debt for endangering his alliance with Earthrealm. Kano tells him that it was Erron Black's scheme and not his, while reminding the emperor that the nuke he used didn't come cheap. Kotal still refuses to pay, so Kano pulls out the Portal Stone and prepares to ransom it. The Black Dragon leader is then attacked by Kotal, who breaks his arm and reclaims his realm's treasure. Kano's enforcer Tremor tries to save him, but is shot by Sonya Blade. When Kotal Kahn makes it clear he will no longer align with the Black Dragon and orders D'Vorah to take them to the dungeon, Kano calls all Outworlders bent. As D'Vorah hauls him up, Kano takes a shot at Johnny Cage and Sonya, mockingly telling them that he hopes they find Cassie and that it would be a shame if she didn't live to see legal age. Johnny is angered to the point of almost attacking Kano, but Sonya restrains her ex and reminds him that Cassie is a survivor. Kano angrily glowers that he is as well before being carted off by D'Vorah and Ferra/Torr to the palace dungeon. ''Mortal Kombat X Before the main events of the game's story mode, Kano steals Shinnok's amulet and leaves a duplicate in its place, along with a trap for anyone who discovers it. The Black Dragon mercenary would then sell the amulet to Mileena to be used as a weapon against her usurper, Kotal Kahn. The deposed empress then pays Kano at least 100 million in gold to eliminate Kotal Kahn. Kano is first seen alongside Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah, bargaining over weapons prices and information on Mileena's location. Unbeknownst to Kotal Kahn, Kano had already been hired by Mileena to eliminate him, and makes his move after their carriage is attacked by Mileena's Tarkatan hordes. However, Kotal manages to fend off Kano's attack. After defeating the criminal, the Kahn attempts to finish him off, but is blasted away by Tanya, allowing Kano to escape with his life. Kano is mentioned by Li Mei and thousands of Outworld refugees cross over into Earthrealm seeking asylum from the war. She alludes to "an Earthrealmer with a glowing red eye" as being among those who crossed the portal with them, and Sonya instantly recognizes that this is, in fact, Kano. She heads off to the refugee camp to intercept him before he can escape, and discovers the slain corpse of an Outworlder along the way, recognizing it to be Kano's work. Kano somehow sneaks into the Special Forces' Refugee Kamp disguised as an Outworld refugee. Sonya spots him, and after being confronted by Sonya and Kenshi, Kano reveals himself and offers info in exchange for his freedom. Sonya refuses to negotiate, and Kano responds by threatening to go after Cassie, initiating a brawl between the two. Kano is defeated, and an enraged Sonya nearly strangles him to death. As Kano begs for his life, Johnny Cage shows up and urges her to show restraint, explaining that they still need info on the amulet. Sonya complies with Cage, and demands the info out of Kano, which he agrees to. Kano is not seen again after this, presumably brought into custody for his crimes. Mortal Kombat 11 The past Kano is first seen in Kotal Kahn's koliseum during a Ttmequake and is seen walking out of a portal siding with Shao Kahn. As a fight breaks out between Kotal and Shao Kahn, Kano is seen fighting Kung Lao. After Shao Kahn's defeat at Kotal's hands, D'Vorah arrives and tells Shao Kahn to follow her. Shao Kahn along with Kano, Baraka, Skarlet & the past Erron Black retreat through the portal. He is next seen in D'Vorah's Hive listening to Kronika and her plans. The past Kano, along with the past Erron Black, are being escorted by Geras to render their services in restoring the recently immobilized Sektor. Kano scans Sektor with his cybernetic eye, stating fixing him will not be cheap. Geras asks once Sektor is repaired, can he be replicated thousands of time. Kano discusses the job with Erron, who thinks its a tall order, but Kano thinks with the right help, it will be possible. From the distance Kano hears someone say, "Take the deal, trust me", it is revealed to be the present day Kano who has already sided with Kronika. Younger Kano approaches his older self impressed with how he looks. Older Kano then proceeds to sell his younger self and Erron on the deal, stating that Kronika will set them and the Black Dragon up to be on top. An ambush is led by the past Erron Black on the Special Forces desert command as a distraction. Both Kano's are seen in the hallways along with Sektor, now restored and cyborgs ready to ambush Cassie, Sonya & SF Soldiers in a room. Outside the base, Johnny Cage is then confronted by the younger Kano aiming a rifle at him. Johnny quickly performs his nut punch on Kano, who takes a moment to catch his breath and then threatens Johnny by saying he will kill his family. Johnny defeats Kano and pins him down with a boot to the back of his neck. Johnny is then shot in the knee by the older Kano who has younger Johnny hostage. Kano has the leverage with the past Johnny & Sonya being held hostage. An aircraft arrives for extraction for Kano and the cyborgs. The past Kabal exits the aircraft and is told by Kano to get his younger self and then hits a trigger which activates a bomb in Sektor. As they depart, Sektor explodes and destroys the base. Next, both Kanos are seen in the older Kano's fight club ready to put Sonya fight against Kabal. Older Kano tells Kabal, Sonya was the one who disfigured him in the future and how he fixed him up. Younger Kano asks if it's true Sonya did so to Kabal, as Older Kano tells him no, but now he's motivated and the two share a laugh at the deceit. They watch as Sonya easily defeats Kabal. Next, they bring in an already beaten up Johnny and force them to fight or they'll die painfully but Kano admits they would die after the fight anyway. After Cassie invades the fight club, they are confronted by Older Kano who has a minigun and fires it at Cassie, who gets to cover behind a truck. Kano stops firing and scans for her location behind the truck and begins to fire as soon as Cassie tries to make a move. Cassie is hit in the arm by some bullets and is brought back to cover by Sonya. Making his way around the truck, Kano is disarmed by Sonya's energy rings and kick to the ground. He then throws his knife which Sonya narrowly dodges and run from Sonya. Giving chase, Sonya is then blind sided by Younger Kano and both Kano's taunt her. Younger Kano stating that he's alive and she's dead and Older Kano stating that he should have been the one to kill her. Both Kano's rush in to attack Sonya, but Sonya knees Younger Kano into his older self knocking him down while Younger Kano continues to attack Sonya. Sonya flips over Young Kano only to be hit by Older Kano, who delivers a flurry of attacks blocked by Sonya and kicked down. Younger Kano jumps in with his knives but is kicked down as well. Sonya then kicks Young Kano in the gut which Old Kano feels. Sonya notices this and does it again, making Older Kano hunch over. Older Kano then fires an Optic Blast at Sonya, which she dodges it and once again kicks Older Kano down. Younger Kano confronts Sonya again to a fight which she defeats him. Sonya then proceeds to step on his neck, when Older Kano approaches her with Johnny as his hostage and a knife pressed to his gut. Kano tells her, if he kills Johnny, their daughter dies, its a two-for-one deal. Sonya thanks Kano for reminding her the rules and proceeds to pull out her gun and shoots Younger Kano in his eye, killing him which in turn kills Older Kano who vanishes moments later. Endings *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical): "Kano made a fortune selling arms to Shao Kahn and used the profits to upgrade his cybernetics. The added connectivity of his eye implant gave him unparalleled access to global communications. Using his mind, he navigated the databases of banks, law enforcement agencies and other networks. But his activities left him vulnerable to hackers. Jax infiltrated Kano's mind and trapped his consciousness in the Special Forces mainframe. It wasn't long, however, until Kano managed to free himself. His consciousness spread like a virus throughout the Special Forces network of automated weaponry. Kano has become a one-man army." *'''Mortal Kombat X (Non-Canonical): "Kano had always been a survivor. But even he would one day succumb to fate. His ideals of ruthless terror would die with him – unless he could pass on his methods to a new generation… Kombat, weapons, high tech sabotage, torture… All would be part of the curriculum. But before his students could learn his techniques, Kano would beat the weakness out of them. They would understand… Or die trying. Kano’s first pupil? His own son. Class was now in session." *'Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canonical):' "I've cut a lotta of deals, but none spiffier than this. I spared Kronika and she gave up the Hourglass. The power to shape time and history to my liking? Oh ho ho, fuck yeah! I set it up so everything came up aces, Every desire, every wish, every whim I ever had? Done and done. But I realized pretty quick I'd suck the fun out of everything. Without a fight, winning was worthless. Nah, the fun wasn't in the having, it was in the getting. So I changed things up one more time. Now what I want is always just out of reach, I gotta earn it. I score lotsa wins, but no always. And when I do win, it's something to savor!" Category:Character Subpages Category:Current Timeline